Loving That Blue
by ladyalien90
Summary: What if Megamind is a female? Everyone stays as their intended gender. The only tweak in this story is that Metro Man has been in love with Megamind since they first met. How will it go?
1. Chapter 1: Paint It Blue

Yup. I'm shipping them together. I like them together even when Megamind is a guy. Sadly I tried stories with them together and it never seems to work out… To me. It's my first time here and my 1st story. I'm a little late to the party but why not. :P

Please do share of what you guys think. I'm open to it and I understand not everything is fresh and flowery like. If anyone decides to review, I do appreciate it 3 Note: I didn't know what to call Megamind before she became Megamind. Soooo Megamind it is.

Disclaimer : I don't own Megamind or any of the characters. Just a fan, writing fan stories.

* * *

Chapter 1: Paint It Blue

Everyone is outside for recess and enjoying themselves. Megamind sat in the classroom at her desk quietly talking to Minion.

"I don't understand why you're set in here ma'am. That brat, Wayne Scott, should be in here. Not you." Minion said with a sour face.

"My action is what landed me here. Besides I don't think being outside with the others was much fun anyways." She said sadly with a sigh.

"This punishment is absurd, you only pushed him. How is that equal to a week of recesses taken away? You also gave him an apology and he gave none in return."

"It's okay Minion. I'm okay. As long as we are together, that's all it matters." She softly smiles at Minion and affectionally touches his glass ball. Minion returns a smile in kind and rubs up against the glass where her hand is.

Wayne can hear their conversation. He felt bad for getting Megs into trouble, but he can admit to himself that he was the instigator on purpose. It's the only way to get her full attention. But right now, he wants to go over to her and apologize. He is currently playing with the other kids and he has the baseball. He throws the ball and it goes through the window, hitting Megs in the head. He threw it over there on purpose but not to intentionally hit her in the head. He heard her "Ow!" And a thud afterwards. He quickly flies to the window. She is slump over on the floor applying pressure to her soon to be bruised forehead.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

She glares at him and then back at the floor. "Humph. I'll live." She staggers a bit as she gets up with the baseball in hand. "Here." She tosses him the ball and sits back down in her seat.

He looks at the ball and then to her. "Megs?"

"I told you not to call - Ugh. What do you want?" She said in frustration.

He twiddles with the baseball. "I want - I mean- I'm sorry."

For a moment she was wide eye and then reverts back to glaring at him. "Shocking. A little late for that."

"Yeah... I'm also sorry about the baseball. I didn't mean to." His brows knit together. She had a moment of anger and then realize nothing could be done. She already had a week worth of recesses taken away from her. She didn't want to imagine what else could be taken away from her. She gazes at Minion in worry.

She frowns in defeat and then shrugs. "Hm. Thanks, I guess."

The kids call out to Wayne. "You better hurry up. The others are waiting for you." She said dryly.

He was about to fly off and then he stop to talk over his shoulder. "I'm really sorry and I mean it."

"Yeah. So am I." She said quietly. He heard her and knew he didn't solve anything between them.

Recess was over and now all the kids were coming inside. Some of the classmates stop by her desk to tease her more.

One of the kids started it "Hey Megamind, why so blue?" The others laughed and then the pun continued. "Blue-hoo. Oh blue-hoo. The stupid pun that Wayne told her earlier is what got her recesses taken away. She wanted to say something witty and clever in return, but she couldn't because she fears that the next thing that will be taken away from her is Minion. So Megamind quietly sat there taking the abuse of teasing.

Wayne saw what was going on and he intervene. "Leave her alone." Everyone is surprised, including Megamind.

"What? We are just joking." Said the kid, who started it.

"So what. The joke is old now and there's no point in keeping it going."

The surrounding kids pout and then one of them said, "Fine, but you'll make more blue jokes right?" The others agree.

"Sure. Now let's get to our seats before Mrs. Rusty gets mad at us."

Megamind really thought that Wayne was going to stand up for her. She felt upset and hurt. He wasn't sorry and was never sorry to begin with. Then a surge of anger got the better of her. Suddenly Megamind slams a hand down on her desk getting the attention of Wayne and the group of kids. "You guys better watch your back because one day soon, I'll be the one who asks, "Why so blue?" She glares deeply at Wayne. Wayne's eyes widen looking in the direction behind her. He flicks his eyes to her and back to the teacher behind her.

Megamind slumps. "She's behind me, isn't she?" Wayne slowly nods.

"Megamind." Megamind turns around to the teacher with a downcast face.

"Class just got back in session and you're starting up again?"

"I-" Mrs. Rusty cuts her off. "We do not threaten our classmates, ever!" Mrs. Rusty said sternly. "Corner. Now." She points at the time out corner.

"But I-"

"No buts." She turns to Wayne and tells him sweetly. "Wayne be a dear and take her to the corner."

Wayne flies over to Megamind and picks her up under her arms. As he floats her toward the corner he whispers in her ear. "You couldn't stay quiet. If didn't say anything, this wouldn't be happening. I was trying to help, you know."

"You weren't helping me, you were making it worse. This would never happen to being with, if you just left me alone. It's your fault. All of it." She said a huff.

"My fault?"

"Yes, your fault. Now I have to suffer in the corner reflecting on why I'm here and not you."

He sat her down on her feet. "Humph. Blaming others when you did this to yourself. Now there's another reason why you're blue." He said with contempt before flying away.

Now she is steaming with anger while facing the corner. What the heck is so wrong in being blue? Why am I the bad girl? Is that all I am? A blue bad girl? She thought as her eyes dart around at the floor. She sighs in defeat once again and she shifted her eyes up to the shelvings. She stared at the paints and other liquids that sat on the shelves. Then it struck her. If she is bad, might as well be badass about it.

In a loud Poof, the inside of the classroom was painted blue by a paint bomb that she made. She looks around amused. "Why so blue?" Then she laughs out loud. "Oh I know why, I decided the class needed some color, so I blue it up." She laughs more. "Good one, right? It came to me out of the blue." She finished with one more laugh before Mrs. Rusty interrupts her.

"Megamind!" The teacher yelled. "You horrible child! I'm expelling you from this school! And to make sure you don't leave prison, I'll make sure you won't be able to go to any other school in this city! I tried to be nice and accept you! But I had enough of your evil antics and misbehavior! I'm calling the prison's warden to come take you away for good!" She marches off to go make the call.

The kids were upset and started to go off on her; Closing in on her space. In a panic and self defense she pulls out her de-gun and shoots it at a backpack on the floor next to a classmate. It turns into a bright blue cube on the floor. "You wanna be blue? Keep it up and I'll cube your butts." The kids quickly back up in a gasp. They still continue their glares as Wayne floats to her. She points her De-gun at him and he doesn't react. "Megamind, lets go outside and wait for your bus." He said in a solemn manner.

"Whatever. Minion let's go." She rolls her eyes and Minion follows her outside with Wayne.

She holds Minion in her arms as Wayne just floats next to her. Then Wayne speaks up disappointment. "Why did you do it?"

"Does it matter what I do?" She retorts back.

"Yes, it does matter. What you did was bad."

"I always do something bad. No matter what I do. Apparently I've always been bad." She said in irritation with a hit of sorrow.

"That's not true." He said quickly and then his voice lowers. "I - I don't think so."

She sighs. "I know you don't care. So don't pretend that you do."

"I'm not pretending. I know you're not bad. Just go back in and say sorry before you leave."

"Tch! That won't do anything." She said exasperated and crosses her arms. "Besides, _"sorry"_ doesn't do or change anything from what I've seen and experienced.

"You're wrong. It gives chances and forgiveness. It makes everything better." He argues.

The bus pulls up and the doors open for her. "Obviously there's a big difference here. I'm not you or them. And you'll never understand what it is like for me." She said in a hurt tone.

Before she got on the bus he stops her, by placing a hand on her left arm. "You can still do good. Just go back and say sorry." His face begs her.

She scoffs at him and tugs her arm away. She sits at the very back of the bus and writes quickly on a piece of paper with a blue marker. Then the bus starts to make its way to the prison. She turns around and slams the paper up against the back window. "Up yours blue boy." She smirks at Wayne and he gives her a dirty look. He sticks his tongue out at her and then he lifts the school away. As he does that the kids cheer and the teacher looked satisfied, mockingly waved good bye to her. She frowns sadly and then sat down in her seat. Minion made his ball rub up against her leg. "We still have each other. I'll always be here for you." He gives her a loving smile. She smiles in return with tears running down her face and then she hugs Minion. "Always." She sniffled.

* * *

YAY 1st chapter is done! Now the fun will begin! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you again 3


	2. Chapter 2: Objects Of Affection

Hi everyone! Thank you for reading. So here is my next chapter. I made it super long. Enjoy! :)

Note: When Megamind went to school, I was thinking she was 10 years old. I personally don't know. Well most of the story I don't know. *Shrugs*

Anyways It's 3 years later.

Disclaimer: I don't own Megamind or any of the Megamind characters. I'm just a fan that writes fan stories.

* * *

Chapter 2: Objects Of Affection

Megamind never went to school again, but she had special schooling in prison. The schooling she got didn't last long, only another three years. She's so advance that the highest education they provided for her wasn't enough. She even manage to go beyond physics and all types of science stuff that can defy gravity or even jump start the human race into exploring past our solar system with in minutes. The warden saw this and encourage her to pursue this as her future. She refused without a second thought because she said that humans are irresponsible and horrible. She also thinks it's boring and a waste of time. Eventually Wayne started showing up at the prison as Metro Boy, who drops off new criminals. After he drops off the criminal he goes straight to visit Megamind.

Today is the day for Wayne to visit her. Megamind is on her bed drawing out plans like usual and Minion is next to her talking. A guard comes to her cell and opens the door. "You have a visitor, young lady."

She drags out a long sigh. "Do I have to see him?"

"Yes."

"Oh come on!" She flops back onto her bed groaning. "I see him almost everyday. Tell the warden I'm sick so I don't have to see his ugly mug."

"Let's go." The guard said dryly. She just whines as she leaves her cell. She enters a full visiting center and sees Wayne waving his hand in the air. "Megs! Over here!"

She groans and takes a seat at the table. "What do you want **Metro Boy**?" She looks at him bored.

"I told you Wayne is fine." She rolls her eyes. "I'm just doing my usual visit. Oh, the criminal that I just-" She cuts him off.

"Look, if you came to gloat, go gloat else where because I don't care."

His brows furrow together. "Come on. You have to work with me here."

"No I don't. I don't care what warden thinks or say. This won't help mold me into a normal citizen. I also can't believe you even agree to this."

"Well it partly benefits me- err..Metro city. Yeah the city." He looks tense.

"I don't care who it benefits." She leans on her propped up hand; still looking bored. He sees that she had no reaction to his comment, so he relaxes.

"You should. Like warden said, it benefits you too."

"You're kidding right?"

"Should I be?"

She grimace. "I live in a prison. I stare at the four walls in my cell day in, day out. Now you're added to the mix. This benefits me how?"

He thinks about it for a minute and then shrugs. "Something to do with me…Um, talk to warden."

She slides off her propped hand and with a thud, she's facedown on the table grumbling. Wayne bit his lower lip in worry. He knew that he said something insensitive without thinking. He quickly thought of something. "Uh, Megs? I brought you something. I thought you might like it." She lifts her head with a curious look. He sets a bag of Hershey Kisses on the table and slides it to her and she receives it. "My mom told me it's the best candy to cheer her up or just to enjoy." He smiles. "It is also my favorite."

She inspects it closer. "What is this, can-dee?" Then proceeds to sniff the bag before opening it.

He burst out laughing before he could answer her. "Hershey Kisses. It's chocolate candy." He wipes his tears away.

She ignores his laughter and narrows her eyes at him. "It's not poisonous is it?"

He chuckles and looks at her amuse. "Don't be silly. Here, I'll show you that its not." He unwraps one and pops it into his mouth. "See, I'm still alive and it's really good."

"Hmmmm…" She unwraps one and pops it into her mouth. He sits on the edge of his seat with a smile. "Well?" He asked happily.

"It's really good. This choc-O-late can-dee." Then she reads the bag. "Her-shee Kisses. Hm. Odd way to say lady kisses…Something I never plan to do or try in the future. But it's like some inmates tell me, "There's a first for everything."

Wayne busts out laughing again. "You're too funny."

She arches a brow. "What? It's not my fault humans get confused with the English language. What ever company produced this choc-O-late can-dee should have thought of the name more. It sounds absolutely ridiculous."

He tried to get his laughter under control. "If it was, "Lady Kisses" it would sound like a perfume. Not candy."

"How would that be a fragrance for people?"

"Well all type of fragrances has funny names. Like, "Seductress." It's the one that my mom wears all the time."

"Hm. Yes, that is true. I met a lady in here that wears, "Cherry Pop." Then for some odd reason it becomes an usual joke. It make the ladies have a fit of laughter, and then a strange bond happens between whoever ate up the joke."

Wayne looks puzzled. "I don't get it." She sighs. "Me too. I was about to investigate, but Minion divert my attention else where. Then telling me, it would be a waste of time."

"Oh." Was all he could say. He wanted to continue talking with her but didn't know what to say.

They sat there quietly for a couple minutes eating the candy. Then an idea hit her. If he can bring her things overtime when he visits…. "Wayne!" She said excitedly. "I'll cooperate with you in this whole visiting thing if you can start bringing me things!" She grins.

"Wow. I wish I thought of bringing candy earlier." He said to himself. "So, you want to try more types of candy?" He smiles with joy.

"Uh, surrrre. But I want something more then Lady Kisses. I want tools, different types of metal, and certain types of chemicals. Can you do that?"

Wayne automatically frowns deeply. "No."

"Ugh!" Her idea failed her. "It's official, you're wasting my time. Take your Lady Kisses and go." She waves him off.

"How about this, Megs. If I bring you good and non lethal items, will you cooperate with me then?" She sat there unconvinced and then he adds on. "You like the candy I brought you. I can bring you so much more from the city." That got her attention and he continues. "It can keep you from…staring at the four walls in your -room…?" He looks unsure because his last sentence didn't make any sense to him.

"Like what?" looking interested.

"Books, Magazines, comics, music, junk food, and other great things." She reverts back to her usual bored face. "Come on. It's better than nothing."

"True…." She considers it a bit and then gives him an answer. "Fine. I agree."

He sticks out his hand. "Shake on it." She rolls her eyes and takes his hand. They shake on it….and continue to shake. Wayne is just smiling goofily at her. She looks at him and then at their shaking hands, then back at him. "How long do we shake hands to confirm that we struck a deal?"

He snaps out of it. "Huh? Oh!" He quickly retracts his hand and his face turns bright red. "I um….That- I mean." He clears his throat trying to gain back his usual demeanor. "Th-that's a deal. So- so don't, um, break it." She's weirded out by his reaction.

Suddenly a guard interrupts their awkward moment. "Ahem. Metro Boy, visitation is over."

"That's great!" He wipes his forehead and then realized what he just said wasn't right. He tries to correct it. "I mean. Okay. Yeah. Sooo, I'll bring cool stuff. Bye Megs." His face is still red as he left quickly. She sat there still weirded out. "What just happened?" She asked herself.

"That Metro boy has a strange taste. Not trying to be rude, kid." The guard said casually.

"What? I don't understand, please elaborate." The guard arches a brow and makes a small smile. "One day you will. Let's go, kid."

Megamind told Minion what happened and he just listen. She knew whatever decision she makes he would follow along. The only time he spoke up is when he knows it's a bad idea or gut feeling. They continue to talk and hang out eating her Lady Kisses. That evening, before bed, she got an idea to record every single thing that Wayne gives her. "The journey of experiencing normal objects. Good title." She quietly said to herself. "Did you say something, ma'am?"

"Um, No. Go to sleep, Minion."

"Hm, I must be hearing things. Good night, ma'am."

"Yes. Good night, Minion." She's hugs his ball and falls asleep.

And so, "The journey of experiencing normal objects" commences.

Object #1 & 2: Magazines, Fast Food: Burger Joint

Wayne set up the table before she came in. When she arrives, he couldn't contain his overwhelming excitement. "I brought a verity of magazines because I didn't know what you would like to read. I also bought us some food from, "Burger Joint." It's a really good fast food place to eat when you're on the go."

She looks at the stack of magazines and counted in her head. "Eighteen of these…" She picks one up and flips through it without reading. "Paper like books. Entrainment I presume."

"Yes. Everyone reads them and it's for all ages…Sometimes. There are plenty more out there. These are the ones I grabbed quickly, which is fashion, art, animals, cooking, health, lifestyle, tattoos, music, psychology, science, sports, teen, woman's, men's, business, computers, vehicles and comics. In that order. If you don't like them, I could always buy more if you want."

"There's more, hm. Fascinating…Wait, you bought these paper books?"

"It's magazines and yes, I did."

"With your own money?"

"Yeah. It's not free."

She fidgets in her seat. "Oh…No one has ever bought me things. Um. Thank you, Wayne." She shyly smiles at him.

His blushes as he gawks at her for a moment. It's his first time seeing her smile and it's at him. "You're welcome, Megs." He scratches the back of his head while returning a shy smile at her.

Their moment turns into awkward silence. Her eyes try to avoid looking at him and he continues to openly gaze deeply at her.

"Ummmm." She grabs the fast food bag and opens it. "So, what sort of food is this?" She pulls out a wrapped burger.

He snaps out of it. "Ahem. It's uh, a burger. There's french fries in the bag too. Oh don't forget your soda." He passes her soda.

She observes everything closer. Feeling, sniffing, taking the burger apart and then reassembling again. Wayne watches her in amusement. "You know it's food. It's meant for eating."

"Yes yes. I know it's for consumption. "She waves him off. "Just let me…" **play with my food**." She said sarcastically and he giggles.

After eating they go through the magazines that pique her interest. "I thought you would go through the science magazine first. It's surprising that you didn't even give it a glance, instead went through music, art, computers, vehicles, and now comics."

"Human science is somewhat a joke to me. I wouldn't bother reading it in my spare time." She scoffs and continues to read more.

"Hm. Okay." He shrugs and focus on the comic with her. "When I buy this magazine, I go right to Black Wing and then Invincible Man. Then I eventually read the rest."

"I'm guessing they're your favorite heros?"

"Yes. Sometimes they do specials, like crossovers. So they would team up to fight against evil." He grins with a twinkle in his eyes.

"What about villains? Do you have any favorites?"

"Hmm. No, but I do like a neutral character, Panther. She's pretty cool."

"Oh okay. I'll look into those characters and find out why you're so enamor by them."

"You'll like them too." He smiles. "Maybe." She said without picking up her head to look at him.

The guard comes in and lets them know that the visiting is over. "It's been fun hanging out with you, Megs. See you later." He smiles warmly at her. "Okay. I'll - look forward to it." She waves goodbye.

She collects her magazines and goes to her cell. She tells Minion what happened and then they settle down to go through all the magazines, except the science magazine that is tossed in the corner.

Object #24: CD's

This time around Wayne brought a backpack full of CDs and a CD player. He also brought her favorite chips, Puffy Ones, and a can of soda. "I know we don't a lot of time to go through all sorts of music together, so I picked out ones that you should start with and then go from there." He said excitedly while putting several CDs in a line in front of Megamind. "Go ahead! Pick!" He hopes that she picks the first CD because it's his favorite.

She observe his facial expression when she reaches for one and then retracts back, pretending to pick. She's having fun teasing him. Finally he stops her and picks the first CD.

"Hey! I thought you said I could pick." She stifles her smile and laughter.

"Well you're taking forever and there's not enough time." She arches a brow. "Really?" She teases. "I'm pretty sure I have enough time to go through all of them, of course the ones I like."

"Oh Ha-ha." He sets it up and scoots really close to her. She looks at him weird and he ignores it. He passes a ear bud to her. "Put this in your ear." She looks at it before putting in her ear. "Now what?" She turns to him but ends up flinching her head back because their faces are too close.

"Now it's time to listen to good music." He grins at her.

The music starts and only a minute into the song she asks him who it is. "Elvis Presley." He said with cheer. Megs didn't have to ask, she knows it's his favorite singer. Wayne sang along to the song with enthusiasm and she hoped that this CD only has one song…Of course it doesn't because yesterday he told her all about it. Three songs later…Her eyes are glazed over and he continued to sing along with out noticing. She couldn't handle it anymore, so she pulled out her ear bud and sighs in relief.

After the song he stops the CD. "Not liking it?"

"No. Got something else?"

Take Two: Pop

As soon as the song starts, she pops out the ear bud. "Ehhh."

"Give it a chance."

"Fine." She pouts and listen to the song. "Nope, not feeling it." She shakes her head.

Take Three: Oldies

"Well?"

"It's alright. I guess. I could look into more."

"That's a good sign."

"Sure. Onto the next."

Take Four: Alternative rock

She nods after finally listening to a full song. "It's okay. I sorta like it more than the others."

"Great! That means we're getting closer."

With sarcasm. "Oh what joy." She gives him a fake grin.

"I know how you fe-" He gets it and frowns at her. "Stop that. It's not funny." She giggles.

Take Five: Rock

She taps one of her fingers to the beat. As the song continues her head slowly bobs. She feels like dancing or doing something-something awesome. Once the song ends she asks him, "Who is this?" She grins and her eyes sparkle.

"Ohhhh you like this band." He smiles. "Lets see. Ummm." He looks at the CD cover. "Guns N' Roses. Here." He gives the CD case to her.

She looks and reads it from cover to cover. "I really like them, Wayne. I think, they are now my favorite."

"That's great because there's more that you'll favor." He rummages through his bag. "These CDs are also under the category of rock music." He takes them one by one out of his bag and it forms a stack. "That's all of them….For now because there's so much more."

"This is awesome. Thanks, Wayne." She pats his shoulder and then starts going through the CDs.

Wayne touches his shoulder that she just pat and smiles to himself.

Object #44 & 45: Ice cream, Cloud watching

Megamind was about to turn down the hall to go to the visiting center but the guard stopped her. "Where do you think you're going?"

She looks puzzle. "To the visiting center."

"Not today. You're leaving the prison. Metro Boy is waiting outside for you."

She is so surprise that she is speechless. When she emerge from the prison building, Wayne quickly flew up to her. "Surprise!" He said in a loud cheerful voice.

"How?" Was all she could say.

"Well, I manage to talk to warden into letting you go out in public. The agreement is that you'll be under surveillance at all times and only have two hours. That's pretty darn good, right?" He chuckles.

She nods in awe, still trying to absorb it in. "Great! Since we only have two hours, I'm just going to fly you and your guard over to our destination." He strikes her a charming smile before picking her up.

When she quickly ascends off the ground and into the air, she started to feel giddy. "You like it, Megs?" She just laughs out loud. "Yes! Hahahaha!" After laughing she closes her eyes, feeling the wind against her face. She feels free….

"There it is, Metro's Grand Park. Our destination." He descends down slowly because the guard is scared out of her mind. Once on the ground, Megs looks around in wonderment. "Wow. This is beyond amazing." She quickly kicks of her shoes and scrunches her bare little blue feet in the grass. Wiggling and curling her toes made her giggle and Wayne watches her in delight. "Admiring the young blue lady?" The guard nudges him in the arm and giving him a knowing smile. He sighs. "Yeah…" Then he realizes what he just said out loud and turns beat red in the face. "N-No! Of course not! That's just- weird!"

"Uh huh. You may deny it all you want, but your eyes give you away." She pokes his forehead. He tries to think of something to say back to the guard. "Look, kid. it's okay to like her. Nothing wrong with it." They both look at Megamind, who is now laying in the grass face down; smelling the grass. "So, she's a little weird. At least she has character." They continue to watch her as she starts ripping up the grass and then throwing it up into the air laughing hysterically. "Oookay. I take that back. She's definitely a oddity. But nothing wrong being unique. I think that's what makes her charming."

He chuckles. "Yeah."

"Good. Now go do your date and I'll be right here." She nudges him in the direction of Megamind. "It's not a date." He said to her before going to Megs. The guard smiles at the two kids. "You're only thirteen once." She said to herself.

They walk around and talk about many subjects. He could tell she was bothered that people kept staring at her and whispering. "Megs?"

"Yeah?" She kept her face down. "Why are you looking down?" She stops in her tracks. "I- forgot what's it like to be stared at. I already know that I'm different…I don't like it." He puts his hands on her shoulders and gets her to look at him. "Don't hide yourself just because you look different. Be proud of it. You're unique and I personally think that's amazing." Her face blushes into a shade of purple. "Also, did you know that blue is my favorite color?" Right after he ask that question she cracks up laughing. "Is that why you bullied me in school because I'm your favorite color?"

"Partly and I was jealous too." She laughs harder.

Eventually she calms down. "How are you feeling? And don't say blue." She giggles at the blue comment. "I feel better. Thanks."

After Wayne shows her around, he takes her to a ice cream cart. He explains about ice cream while waiting in line. After several minutes they made it to the front. The guy behind the ice cream cart bore holes into Megamind. "Excuse me, sir? Hello?" Wayne leans in the way to get the guy's attention. "Yeah, hi. I would like two ice cream cones." The guy snaps out of it. "What kind of flavor?"

"What do you have?" Wayne asks.

"Vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry." The guy's eyes kept going back to her.

"What would you like, Megs?"

"Hmmmm. Chocolate." She smiles sweetly. "Okay I would like to get two chocolate ice cream cones, please."

Wayne pays and they receive their ice cream. Megamind observes Wayne licking his treat. He catches her watching him. "You don't like the ice cream?"

"It's not that."

"Then what?"

She wanted to ask something about "normal" people, but decides not to ask. She tries to think of something else to say and then spots that he has some of his ice cream on the corners of his mouth. "You got some-" She points to the corner of her face. "Oh." He chuckles and pulls out a handkerchief from his pants pocket; wiping his mouth. "All better?"

"Yes." She starts licking her ice cream. "Mmmmm." Instead of licking, she's wolfing it down. Within a minute, she's licking her fingers; finished. His mouth fell agape.

"What?" She licks the corner of her mouth but it doesn't clean the rest of her face.

"I never saw someone eat a ice cream cone so fast and no brain freeze." He passes his handkerchief to her.

"Thanks." She receives the handkerchief. "It was really good. And what is a brain freeze?" She cleans up her face.

"It's a brief headache when you eat or drink something cold too quickly."

"Brief cranial pain, huh. Something done by choice?"

"I guess…?"

"Fascinating. How many cold things do I ingest to achieve this- brian freeze?"

He looks at her weirdly. "Uhhhh. I don't know. Why?"

"I'm curious and I never experience a headache before."

His brows furrow together. "Well I can tell you it's not pleasant." Then a thought struck him. "Maybe, you can't have headaches."

"Hm. That's a possibly….We must experiment on this." Both of their faces lit up. "Let's do it." They said in unison to each others faces.

15 minutes and 7 ice cream cones later…

"I can't- eat - any more…Ice cream." She groans leaning back on a bench holding her tummy.

He hands her the handkerchief and she shakes her head groaning. "Experiment concluded, you can't have headaches or brain freeze." He takes upon himself to clean up her face and She sighs. "Apparently so." He finish cleaning her face and then leans back onto the bench like Megs.

Megamind Stares up into the sky and Wayne does too. He points to a cloud. "Look. That cloud looks like a cat."

She looks puzzled. "I see clouds…" He laughs. "Use you're imagination. It will help you see more than just a clouds."

"Ohhh I get it." She stares harder at the cloud that Wayne just pointed at. It starts to look like a deform cat. "I see it. It's disfigured, but I see it." She said happily. "That's great. Now it's your turn to look for one."

With in seconds she pointing at one. "That one looks like a heart." He chuckles. "It does. Nice find."

They continue their cloud watching going back and forth what looks like what. The guard finds them and breaks up their " **date** ", telling them that it's time to go. Back at the prison Megamind didn't let go of Wayne. She continued her embrace and whispers in his ear, "That was the first time in experiencing what it feels like to be…Free. Thank you." His face heated up and then he was about to embrace her back, but she lets go and looked at him in the eyes; giving him a warm smile. He didn't know how to react, he just gaze into her stunning brilliant green eyes. "Your face..It's red. I know it's not my first time seeing this, but are you okay?" Her hand goes to touch his forehead and he quickly withdrew back. "Y-yes" His voice cracks. "Um. Today was fun a-annnd uh, I'll see you later." He flies off in a blink of an eye. She shrugs and goes with the guard inside the prison.

Object # 181: Charm "Friendship" Bracelet - Birthday/Christmas gift

Day after Christmas, Wayne bought Megamind a mini cake for two and a birthday/Christmas gift. He found out her birthday and how she came to be at the prison through warden. He is happy but a bit disappointed at the same time. His and hers birthday are on the same date, but the disappointing part, he can't celebrate it with her. The happy feeling wins over the tiny disappointment because they fell from the sky on the same day, so perhaps they came from the same place. He knows that his mom was just spinning a story of how he came from the heavens and how special he is and blah blah blah. His dad just told him straight, that he came from outer space because he's not human and only looks like it. He just knew what his dad told him was the truth. It made him feel good that he knows he and Megs are from elsewhere. That means they will always share something in common no matter what.

He takes a deep breath trying to shake off the jitters. "Just say happy birthday and present her gift." He says to himself.

"Talking to yourself hm? Oh yummy, cake. I do love sweat treats." She takes her seat.

"Megs. Oh! Surprise! Happy 14th birthday!" He said with a loud cheer and everybody in the rooms claps.

"Birthday? My birthday is on the 17th, eight days before Christmas. In the- human calendar." She arches a brow in thought and then it hit her. "Ah, the day I came to Earth and ended up here." She laughs. "You're a day late of the celebration of me being a prisoner, but I bet your celibration was quite grand than mine. I received cookies from warden and his wife, though, I know his wife is the one that made those delightful cookies."

He says with disappointment. "Nine days ago? Wait, how do you know your birthday?"

In her sweat yet sarcastic voice. "Oh I had a card tucked in with me. My name, birthdate, where I came from…"

"Really?" He sat on the edge of his seat, wanting to know more.

"No." She rolls her eyes and continues. "I came here with nothing but Minion next to me. Great part is that I have somewhat a perfect memory. Eight days only spent with my parents before coming here." She says fondly in memory and then sighs dramatically. "Enough with remembering. So about eating that cake…"

"I know you don't want to talk about your past anymore, but was I there?"

She scoffs. "Of course. You're the one who bumped into me. **Twice**. You came from a neighboring planet." His face lit up. "We were once neighbors? Anything else you could remember about me?"

Her brows knit together. "I'm guessing you have no memories our first encounter and why we left home. Yeah…Good to know that I have one more thing you don't have." She smirks. "Anyways, can't this wait? I want to eat that cake."

He listens to her and attends to the cake, serving her a big slice. They both dig in and she quickly finishes hers in a couple of minutes. She leans back in her chair sighing in satisfactory. "That was good."

Wayne stops eating and move his plate aside. "I got you something. It's suppose to be a birthday slash Christmas gift for you." He sets a very tiny box on the table and pushing it toward her. He slightly blushes. "I don't know what you like but some of the girls at school helped me out." She nods and opens her gift. "Very shiny. What is it? A form of handcuffs without the lock and key?"

He giggles and shakes his head. "It a bracelet. Well a charm bracelet."

She giggles back. "I know that, I was joking. Those magazines you gave me weren't for nothing." She puts it on and looks at it. "This is something you give to your significant other, from what the advertisement says." She teases and Wayne stands up suddenly, his entire head is bright red. "WHAT!? No! Th- That's not what it's for! The lady that sold it to me said-" Megamind laughs hysterically and he looks at her confuse. "I was just joking. Man, that was good one. I do enjoy your reactions, sooo very much. I swear my day just got brighter." She continues her fit of laughter. He sighs in relief and drops into his seat. "Ah -yeah…Um good one- hahaha…" His face is mash with mix emotions. He starts to feel drained and then slumps back into his chair. "Oh my goodness…" He says under his breath.

After she comes down from her laughter she looks at new shiny object on her wrist. "It's very pretty…So, what is this charm bracelet suppose to represent?"

"It's a friendship bracelet and the charms that are on it, represents our good times together. For example, there's a music note on there. That was the day we went through music together and found your first favorite band."

"I see." She looks more and then notice one that is unrecognizable. "This one. What is it?" She points to the bird charm.

He looks into her eyes with a soft face. "The day you told me that you felt free…" She stares blankly at him as a purple hue forms on her cheeks. He adds on. "And one day, you'll have your freedom."

"O-ohhh…" Her face starts to look conflicted, How should she react? What should she say?

"Megs? Did I say something offensive?" He ask concerned. "No. It's just…Uh." She clears her throat. "I- um…Thanks. I really- like it." Her face starts to turn purple and he still looks really worried. "Um, Megs?" She avert her eyes from his. "Y-yes?"

"I hope you're still breathing because you're turning purple." She gasps in horror and her hands comes to her cheeks.

"Do I need to get help?"

"No! That's just m-my reaction…" her voice lowers. "to happiness." She hunches over.

He just snickers. "Shut up." She said sternly. "I'm sorry Megs. This is- this is great. Im so glad that you're happy."

"Yeah. So is everybody else. Now shut up." He does but keeps his very big happy grin. "You're blinding me with that smile. Quit it." He shakes his head. She glares at him. "I hate it when you tease back." His grin turns into a smirk and he moves his brows up and down a couple of times. "I know what you're saying mentally, no, you're not amazing at it and it's not funny."

"Whoa! you can read minds?"

She rolls her eyes. "No. You're thought patterns are pretty predicable."

In a mocking tone. "Is that so? What am I thinking right now?"

"You're thinking of the color green." His eyes dace away from her eyes. "Now you don't what to think because then I wouldn't be able to pin point what it is." He looks at her stump. "I don't know how you do this, but you're good at it."

"I know. That will remain as a secret."

A guard cuts in to let them know the visitation is over. Wayne says his goodbye and Megamind gives her thanks and will make him a gift in return. He looks forward to it.

Two days later….

"Close your eyes." Megamind told Wayne in excitement. He does what she's says and close his eyes for about five seconds. "Now open them."

She holds a shiny metal handmade key chain. The key chain has a glowing red planet. "It looks familiar…Is that-" He takes a hold of it. "Yes. This is the exact replica of the planet you came from. I don't know what galaxy it is in, but I'll find out one day. Other then that, I have a great memory." She said proudly. He looks closer in awe "How did you get this paint inside to make it look like…it's rotating? It looks like a rotating planet."

"Ah. That. I worked really hard on it. The odd jobs I had to do, just to get specific stuff I needed. It's a burn out…But I refuse to share that information. You should know the rules of gift giving. Oh yeah! Check this out." She pulls out another key chain and it's a blue planet. "This is the planet I came from." He takes ahold of it and puts them side by side. "You're planet is slightly smaller than mine."

"I told you already, the planets are exact replica. My planet is slightly smaller than yours."

"Oh…So. Why were we sent here?" He looks at her.

She frowns sadly. "There was a black hole, our planets including one more got sucked in. I don't know what happened to the rest. I also know your parents and mine, had the same idea." His eyes downcast at the two key chains in his hands. "Wayne?"

Not even a glance. "Hm?"

"Keep my key chain."

His eyes flicked up to hers. "Why?"

"I have it all locked up in here." She points to her giant blue head as she smiled smugly. "Besides, our people might of been really close." Her smug smile turns into a warm smile. "Keep that as a reminder, neighbor."

"I like that." He lifts the key chains up to their eye level and both of them look at it as it twinkles with a shine. "Out of all the gifts given to me, this gift is by far my most favorite. I'll treasure it forever. Thank you, Megamind."

She giggles. "I know, I know. No need to oversell it. You're welcome."

They continue to gaze at the key chains and ponder what their home planets was once like. Going back and forth on how it was, their society, people, food, and many more that they think at the top their heads.

Object # 213: Comic Book Store: Last one - End Of The Journey Of Experiencing Normal Objects

This is the day that Wayne takes Megamind to the comic book store. Once inside, Megs is blown away by so many comics in one area. "The whole store.." She whispered to herself.

Wayne didn't hear her over his talking. "-Over there is where we can find Night Wing, there is where we can find Invincible Man, and our favorite lady, Panther, is over there. Everywhere else is other well known and unknown heros slash villains." He said proudly.

"Wow. Do you work here or something?" She gave him a crooked smile.

"I wish. Great discounts I hear. It can get pretty expensive in here depending what you buy. My allowance is sometimes not enough. But I come here almost everyday to read, buy, and collect. Just like any comic fan around here."

"That's really cool. I wish I could do that." She half smiles to herself.

"Sure you can…Later on." She didn't want to reply. It becomes awkward fast and after ten long seconds of it, he speaks up. "Lets go check out Panther, come on." He grabs her hand without thought and leads her. She blushes, gripping his hand back and it dawns on him finally. He's heating up in the face. "Ahem. Here we are. A good row -erm section of P-Panther." He tries to plays it off. She's in awe. "All of it?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Amazing." She goes to the shelf still holding his hand. "Um, Megs?"

"Hm?" She looks over shoulder to him.

"We are- still…um h-holding hands." He didn't look directly at her, hiding his red face. "N-not that's a b-big deal- or anything."

She lets go and his hand lingers a bit before their hands are apart. She sees this and wonders why his words contradict his action. "Sorry. I was just really excited. I wasn't thinking."

He panics a bit. "No. Don't be sorry. It's okay, really." She gives him a small smile and then he adds on. "Um..friends hold h-hands -from- time to time."

She giggles. "That's good to know." Then she jokes. "I'll be sure to hold your hand when I feel like it." He feels his face burning and she's stifling her laugher at how red he is. "Th-that's cool…I mean- um, yeah. O-okay."

They go through the comics together while talking about the character(s). They spend an hour in the comic store and it was time to go get something to eat. They leave the store and continue to talk about comic book characters. A store catches Megamind's eyes, a clothing store for girls, 4Ever Young. She stops in front of the store looking at a display of nicely dressed mannequins.

"You like the store's clothes?"

"Yeah…" She touches the glass, mesmerize.

"Hey, I got an idea. Let's go inside and look. You can try on the clothes." He said with enthusiasm.

"I can?" She looks at him doe-eyed.

He chuckles. "Yeah, or i wouldn't have propose the idea."

"What about eating?"

"We can get something fast. Come on, lets go." He grins.

Right when Megs and Wayne was about to enter the store, a group of girls stop them.

"Hey Wayne." The girl in front said in a high pitch ringtone voice. Then she spots Megamind and her voice drops into a snob tone. "Annnd who's the blueberry? Where did you pick him up?" The leader of group flips her hair over her shoulder in a snobby manner. One the girls in the group speaks up. "Yeah, who's the blue freak?" They all snicker.

Megs was about to say something when Wayne steps in front of her. "Hey Marisa and girls. This is Megamind and She's my friend. She's not a blueberry or a blue freak."

"Humph. She?" She looked amused and puffs out her chest and did another flip with her hair. "Oh I didn't know. So sorry...you." Marisa looks at Megs smugly. "Anyways I'm having a birthday party and you're invited. I was going to tell you tomorrow but then I saw you. So I thought why not."

He scratches his head in thought. "Uh thanks. Um well I and Meg-"

Marisa cuts him off. "So, you shopping with her or something?"

"Yes, I am." He said proudly.

"Oh. Looks like it's going to be hard. Well good luck with that." Wayne's brows furrow together in thought and she points to Megamind's orange jumpsuit. "There's a reason why she's wearing that obscene jumpsuit." Then she points to Megs head. "That enormous head." She and the girls giggle scornfully at Megs. "Then again, her child like body will not fill out those clothes in there."

Megs moves him out of the way and steps up to Marisa. "What's it to you weather I fit into those clothes or not?"

"Oh nothing, but you should also know that blue doesn't match everything."

"What I decide to wear is non of your business." Megs gives her a death glare.

"Ha! Well aren't you cute." She snickers. "Well I'm done here. Oh before I leave, I've seen someone wear blue better than whatever you're trying to pull off."

"That's my skin color you racist, mainstream, empty headed, cunt bag!"

Marisa and all of the girls faces had the OMG look. Wayne's mouth was just agape.

"H-how dare you!" Marisa smacks Megamind across the face. The girls in the back "oooohhh" with smiles. Wayne couldn't believe what just happened.

Megamind's face was to the side for a couple seconds as it finally registers what that girl just did to her. Megamind is ready to murder her. "You're going to wish that you never struck me because where I grew up, the females don't smack." She tackles Marisa to the ground and all the girls screamed. Right when she was about to punch Marisa in the face, Wayne stops her by picking her up. He suspends her in the air by the collar of her jumpsuit.

"Damn it Wayne! That bitch is asking for it and I'm being nice by giving it to her!"

"Enough! That's wrong, Megs."

"I'm sick of tired of what's wrong and right! Just let me do what I want! Starting with kicking her ass!" She yells and struggles.

"No! This got out of hand and I'm taking you back." He said sternly.

Marisa yells. "Yeah take that crazy freak of a monster back to wherever it came from!" The girls agree and help Marisa up.

"That's it." She takes out her de-gun. "You think you're untouchable! Think again!" She shoots all of them but one. "Tell that bitch of a leader to not fuck with me! If she tries it again I'll wipe her off the face of the Earth!"

Wayne takes her gun away quickly and loses his cool. "Have you lost it!?"

She scoffs. "That air head is fine. She's lucky that I dehydrated her and most of her friends."

"Fine!? They're cubes!"

She rolls her eyes. "Oh please. Put water on them and they will be back to normal. Unharmed, of course."

"I can't believe you! Now I have to tell warden about this." He flies off with her to the prison at a high speed. They are back at the prison in a minute and as soon as he sets her down, he goes off on her without warning.

"I can't believe this! What is wrong with you?! Do you know how much trouble you can get into?!"

She looks at him in shock and then goes into defense."What's wrong with me?! What the hell is wrong with you?! I'm suppose to be your friend! And while we're on that subject, you didn't even stick up for me!"

"You are my friend and so are they! I did stick up for you, I was being civil about it, until you stepped in!"

"Are you freaken serious!? They verbally attack me and you stood there and did nothing! Being civil? Ha! Your playing sides!"

"I put a stop to it and I'm not playing sides! It's called being neutral!"

"Yeah you put a stop to it and now you're reprimanding me and not her! I get punished while she's excused? I'm the villain and she's the victim?"

He huffs. "Is that what you think? Like the world is out to get you?" She continues to give him a defiant look. "Humph. You disappoint me, Megamind. I thought…I thought better of you. But I thought wrong, you can't help the way you were raised."

She's taken aback from what he said. It pains her chest as those words sunk in. She fought her tears back as she spoke up once more. "I get it! That city, filled with all those brainless normal people, is your life! You're saving it day in and day out! It's in your nature to protect them from people like me! It doesn't matter what I do, I'm labeled, villainized. That is something that will never change... And you'll never understand." Her tears start flowing down her face and then closes her eyes in anguish. Wayne felt hurt at the site of her. He knew that he was in the wrong, his words and action was anger born of worry. He got so caught up that he actually said a spiteful thing to her out of pure anger. He really cares for her a lot, but didn't know how to express it.

"Megs...I-" He reaches out for her and she turns her back on him. "Go away. I don't want you to come back here. I want nothing to do with you anymore. Keep to your city and stay there. It's where you belong."

"No. I'm not leaving. Your my friend and I care ab-"

"I was foolish to think we were friends. I can't believe I wasted seven months with you." She walks into the prison and Wayne knew it's over between them. He flies off heart broken without reporting to the warden.

Once inside her cell, she ignores Minion and lays in her bed, silently crying. Minion didn't ask and comforts her by being next to her quietly. She cried herself to sleep that night.

Months pass by and she never saw Wayne's face. A couple of things that kept coming was comic books and magazines for her. Wayne kept sending it to her with little notes of "I'm sorry" and other random writings. The last note made her upset, "I still think of you as friend. I miss you." Megamind ripped it up and flushed it down the toilet. "Just you wait, you'll see my face again." She said in a grim voice.

* * *

Oh boy, I'm sorry everyone! I was very slow at getting this chapter out. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it. I already planed out my chapter 3, now I just have to put it together. Don't worry everyone, everything will be more funny and lighter, just had to get the base down. *wipes forehead and takes a breath* Whooooo! Now it's time to party! Fun times ahead! Yay! Thank you everyone!


End file.
